The present invention relates to a retractable apparatus for a vehicle bumper which provides for pedestrian protection in a collision.
It is known to provide a bumper system for a front end of a motor vehicle. Typically, the bumper system includes a bumper beam extending transversely and secured to a forward end of a pair of front rails which extend longitudinally and are spaced transversely. The bumper system also includes a bumper extending transversely and secured to the bumper beam. The bumper system may include a fascia disposed over and covering the bumper. However, the above bumper system suffers from the disadvantage that when a pedestrian impacts the bumper system, a lower leg of the pedestrian may bend under the motor vehicle. In order to combat this problem, a bumper system having a stiffener assembly may be implemented.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,628 issued to Schuster discloses a stiffener assembly for the bumper system of a motor vehicle. The ""628 patent discloses a stiffener assembly which is mounted to a bumper and movable between an up position and a down position based on the speed of the motor vehicle. The stiffener assembly is operative to prevent a pedestrian""s leg from bending under the motor vehicle upon impact. However, the stiffener assembly of the ""628 patent moves in a vertical direction between an up position and a down position and does not extend beyond the front of the bumper thereby making it more difficult to implement on a truck. Furthermore, there is a greater need for this device to be implemented in trucks which are more likely to have a pedestrian""s leg to bend excessively under the vehicle due to greater vehicle height.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a stiffener assembly which maintains the requisite clearance angle at the truck bumper when in a retracted position, yet has a sufficient deployment length to prevent a pedestrian from intruding the underside of the truck.
Accordingly, it is a principle object of the present invention to provide a stiffener assembly which allows for a greater deployment length in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a pedestrian protection apparatus which may be easily mounted on a truck.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a pedestrian protection apparatus which remains intact when impacted with horizontal loads under a predetermined level.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a pedestrian protection apparatus which may deploy and extend from a truck at speeds approximately greater than 10 miles per hour and retract at speeds approximately less than or equal to 10 miles per hour.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a pedestrian protection apparatus which flexes when impacted upward from a vertical load.
In accordance with the objects and other objects and features of the present invention, a pedestrian protection apparatus for a truck is provided. The apparatus includes a bumper member mounted to a vehicle, a first linkage and a second linkage, an extendible cross-member means, an actuation means, and a stiffener. The extendible cross-member means is mounted on the stiffener. The stiffener having a first end and a second end is mounted at each end to the first linkage and the second linkage. The linkages are operative between a retracted mode and a deployed mode. The linkages extend the stiffener and cross member means out from under the vehicle at speeds greater than a predetermined level in order to prevent a pedestrian from intruding the underside of a vehicle upon collision. The linkage is disposed between the stiffener and the bumper. The linkage has a first locking member and a second locking member and is operative to extend the cross-member means outwardly from the vehicle end. The actuation means in communication with a vehicle speedometer, the actuation means being operative to extend the cross-member means and the linkage outwardly from the vehicle when the vehicle reaches a predetermined speed.
As those skilled in the art will recognize, the embodiments of this invention may vary depending upon the specific requirements of a vehicle. Accordingly, the particular size and shape of the stiffener, cross member, linkage configuration, locking members of the linkage and other components may vary, depending on the particular application.
The above objects and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention are more readily understood from a review of the attached drawings and accompanying specification and claims.